Long Enough to Know
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Blaine has come to the realization that something is off about himself.


_Author's note: So the explanation of this is giant, so I won't bore you too much. I got the idea for this based on my friend Lacey's (actresswithoutastage) theory about Blaine's recent behavior that we've noticed. We see that he was seeming a bit off, like more effeminate and dressing a little differently. And I was listening to Flyleaf's This Close and the line "I've been dressing in your clothes." struck me. And so this was born. I hope that makes sense. And if not, I hope this does well on its own._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Long Enough to Know

A Klaine One-Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"Tina, I need some advice." Blaine announced as his friend closed her locker.

"Any time, Blaine." Tina smiled. "What's up?"

He walked to a secluded spot a little farther from the throng of students. "I realized something about myself."

"Oh?"

He cocked his hip to the side. "Have you noticed anything different about me lately?"

"Like how lately?"

"The last few months."

She looked him up and down. "Not really. I mean, you've been a bit more relaxed since Sectionals. Since you and Kurt have started talking again."

"Is that all?"

She examined him a little more closely. "You've been dressing a little differently."

"A little more like Kurt, right?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"I had this weird dream the other day. I was looking at Kurt and I was talking, but his mouth was forming the same words. And then I realized I was looking in a mirror." He leaned against the wall. "I've been acting like him. Talking like him. _Dressing_ like him."

She leaned next to him. "So what are you going to do?"

Blaine shrugged.

"When was the last time you had an actual conversation with him?"

"It's been a while. He's been busy since he started at NYADA."

"So set up some time and have a real conversation with him. I think that could go a long way."

He nodded just as the first bell rang. "I'll see you at Glee."

* * *

Kurt checked his phone as he walked out of his last class. He had a text from Blaine. "_Got time for a long talk? No interruptions? No time limit?_"

He sent off a reply, "_I have a few errands. Give me an hour._"

Kurt hurried through his tasks and then made his way to his apartment. As he climbed the stairs, he prayed Rachel wasn't home yet. If she was, he'd have to find somewhere else to be.

"Rachel?" He called.

No answer.

"Thank God." He took out his phone and punched in Blaine's number.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed in greeting.

"Hi, Blaine. What's up?" He asked nervously.

"Just get right to it, huh?" He chuckled awkwardly. "Um…It's going to sound weird."

"Tell me." Kurt sat down on the couch.

"I feel like I'm losing myself, Kurt. I don't…know who I'm supposed to be. I haven't really been me in a long time, I don't think. I've always done stuff for other people. The closest I ever was to truly being myself was when I was with you." A gush of breath escaped him. "I've been dressing like you, trying to hold onto that. I just want to scream because I don't know what to do, Kurt. It hurts. I miss you. I miss you so much."

Kurt sat in silence, unable to form the words he wanted to say.

"Please say something?" Blaine said softly.

"I miss you too." He took a deep breath and stretched out on the couch. "We're still friends, right?"

"Friends? I guess. Can we discuss more?" He asked tentatively.

Kurt hesitated. "I've kind of started seeing someone."

"Oh." Blaine said softly.

"No, don't fold. And don't be upset. I love you, Blaine. I do. But I don't want to immediately say yes and then we fight again and break up again. And I really like this guy. You have to understand, I never planned for this."

"I don't guess anyone ever does. Just forget I called."

"No, Blaine, wait." Kurt said desperately.

"What?"

"Let's work this out. Please, you just bared your soul to me. I'm not telling you no. But I'm not saying 'Let's go' either. I'm saying that I want to learn to love you again like I used to."

It was Blaine's turn for stunned silence.

"You know who you are, Blaine. You always have. I know it's hard. I've gone on several journeys to find myself. And I found every time that the person I am is always there just below the surface of what I was pretending to be. You'll be fine. We both will. Just take your time."

Blaine sighed. "Okay."

"I do love you, Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"I love you, too." The young man on the other end of the phone whispered.

"Let's talk about happier things. How was your day?"

The conversation was a bit forced at first, but they soon melted into their normal rhythm. By then end of it, they were laughing together.


End file.
